An Uchiha, A Medic, and A Snake
by SlavetoLokiandSephiroth
Summary: OrochimaruXSasukeXKabuto. If you don't like, don't read. Orochimaru decides that it would be fun to take advantage of Sasuke and bring Kabuto along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

"_**An Uchiha, A Medic, and a Snake!"**_

_

* * *

_

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto called.

"Yesss … Kabuto-san. What is it?"

"Sasuke-kun has arrived my Lord." Kabuto stated.

"Bring him to me." Orochimaru smirked.

"Yes sir."

'_Mmm what shall I do with my new toy?'_ Orochimaru thought hungrily.

"You asked for me Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke said sternly avoiding his new Lord's eyes.

"Come into the light so I can see you Sasuke-kun." Sasuke cautiously moved closer to his Lord.

"Are you frightened by me Sasuke-kun? You seem nervous."

"I'm just being cautious. You can't be too careful."

"Hehe well aren't we a little uneasy." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips.

Sasuke was fully in the light now. He was wearing tight black jeans (mistake #1), black leather boots, and a T-shirt that says, "If you think my shirt is tight…" (Mistake #2).

"Your cuter wearing that outfit than the one you wore last time we met Sasuke-kun, and I love your ssshirt." Orochimaru smirked.

"I'm cuter than you think. According to my latest boyfriend,Naruto." Sasuke smiled not enough to be noticed. Orochimaru saw the smile though and he smiled too.

'_So he is gay. That's even better and it will be easier for me to get him in my bed. I might even throw Kabuto in the mix just for fun.'_

"Kabuto!"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?"

"Take Sasuke-kun to hisss quarters and show him around. Then bring him to my quarters afterwards. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." and with that said, Kabuto took Sasuke to his new room.

* * *

_Three Hours Later. . . ._

Not many words were passed between Kabuto and Sasuke during the tour, but on the way to Orochimaru's quarters, Sasuke had questions left and right. Kabuto was laughing in his mind at the cute little Uchiha.

When they finally reached Orochimaru's room, Kabuto stopped and turned to Sasuke and said, "What ever Orochimaru asks answer quickly or do it. Do not be frightened of his pets, they will not harm you unless Orochimaru tells them to." Kabuto then turned back to the door and knocked.

"Enter, Kabuto-san and Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru hissed from behind the door. Kabuto opened the door and as soon as he did the sounds of hissing hit Sasuke's ears and he now knew what Orochimaru's pets were. (Wow who knew Sasuke could be so dense). Kabuto and Sasuke entered slowly and bowed. Orochimaru stood and beckoned both of them over. Kabuto closed and locked the door before walking to his Lord and Master. Sasuke was curious as to why Kabuto locked the door, but was sure he was about to find out.

Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto's wrist and pulled him into a kiss, their tongues collided and danced together. Sasuke watched the action in front of him and noticed his jeans were getting a bit uncomfortable. Orochimaru ended the kiss leaving Kabuto panting and wanting more. Orochimaru held out his hand towards Sasuke. Without hesitation Sasuke grabbed his hand and he too was pulled into a kiss.

Orochimaru was granted entrance to the beautiful ravens mouth. He let his extremely long tongue explore the young Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke moaed into the kiss trying to hold the snake Lord closer to him. Orochimaru broke away and looked at Kabuto. Kabuto knew what his Lord was thinking and moved towards his Lord's bed.

"Sasuke? Would you be willing to join us?" Orochimaru asked as e too moved towards the bed. Sasuke just stood there for a minute before nodding and walking slowly towards the bed. Kabuto moved to lie in the center of the bed. Orochimaru watched as Sasuke climbed on top of his silver haired servent and Kissed him passionately.

Sasuke removed Kabuto of any clothing and began kissing don his neck. Kabuto shuddered slightly from the coldness of the room and the wonderful kisses being placed down his neck. Sasuke straddled the silver haired beauty and removed his clothing to follow the fate of Kabuto's clothing on the floor. Orochimaru stared intently at the young boys before he finally stripped down and crawled on to the bed to join the beautiful young teens.

Sasuke gasped when something wet and slippery found it's way around his cock. Orochimaru smirked when he saw the light red line across the young ravens face.

"Prepare Kabuto and I'll prepare you." Was the gorgouse snake Lord said as he began using his tongue to wet Sasuke's member. Sasuke moaned softly as he felt his new Lord move his tonge against his cock. Sasuke placed three fingers at Kabuto's mouth who took them in almost greedily. Once Sasuke felt they were wet enough he pulled them out of Kabuto's mouth. He ran the wet digits down Kabuto's chest and across his inner theigh.

Kabuto winced a little when Sasuke pushed the first finger in. Without thinking Sasuke shoved another finger in right after te first which caused Kabuto to moan out of pain and pleasure.

"Are you alright Kabuto-san?" Sasuke asked with a concerned voice. Kabuto nodded and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke kissed Kabuto before he pushed in the third and began to sisscor them around. Orochimaru chuckled when he seen Kabuto begining to move against Sasuke's fingers. Orochimaru released Sasuke's cock, much to Sasuke's disappointment and began licking his own fingers.

Kabuto moaned loudly once Sasuke hit his spot. Sasuke made a mental note of where the spot was and brushed against it a few more times before removing his fingers and positioning himself at Kabuto's enterance. Kabuto nodded when he was ready and Sasuke slowly began penetrating Kabuto. Sasuke got about half way in before Kabuto began digging his nails into his back. He hissed slightly at the pain in his back and gasped when he felt Orochimaru push a finger inside of him.

Sasuke's breath hitched when Orochimaru added the other two fingers and began sisscoring them apart. Sasuke was trying his hardest not to let the tears threating to show themselves from falling at the pain he was feeling. (A/N Sasuke has always been a seme so he doesn't no the pain the poor little uke's feel. Until now)

Kabuto gave Orochimaru a glare which told hm to becareful with Sasuke, but knowing Orochimaru he pulled his fingers out and shoved his whole length in. Sasuke screamed from the pain and wound up going the rest of the way into Kabuto which caused him cry out slightly. Kabuto shot Orochimaru a death glare which Orochimaru ignored completely.

Sasuke how ever was lucky enough to hae time to adjust to Orochimaru's size which also gave Kabuto time to adjust to Sasuke's. Kabuto nodded when he was ready for Sasuke to start moving. Once Sasuke as ready he began moving in and out of Kabuto which sent silent message to Orochimaru telling him he could continue.

Each time Sasuke thrust into Kabuto he hit his prostate dead on. Same happened when Orochimaru thrust into Sasuke. Sasuke leaned to down and kissed Kabuto's tear stained face. 'When did he start crying?' thought Sasuke as he moved down to Kabuto's lips. Kabuto started meeting sasuke's thrusts which helpd Sasuke out seeing as it was hard for him to move with Orochimaru fucking him at the same time.

Sasuke could tell he and Kabuto were close to cumming. Orochimaru noticed Kabuto needing attention as he let his tongue slither it's way around Sasuke's body and wrap around Kabuto's member.

"Ahhh...Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto moaned as he came. Sasuke followed soon after and wanted to fall on to Kabuto to rest, but was being held in place while Orochimaru finished himself.

Once Orochimaru came, he let Sasuke fall on top of Kabuto while he pulled out and laid beside the tired teens. Sasuke finally gain enough energy to lift himself of of Kabuto. He pulled out and laid down between Kabuto and Orochimaru. Orochimaru got up and help Kabuto to the edge of the bed where he climbed over Kabuto to lie between the teens. Orochimaru pulled the dark purple comforter over the teen and himself before lying down. Orochimaru glanced at sasuke whom was already asleep and felt Kabuto curl up against his chest.

Orochimaru turned over to lie facing Kabuto. Orochimaru flinced slightly as he felt something grab him. He turned his head to see Sasuke with his arms wrapped around him and his head burried into his back. Orochimaru smiled and turned back to face Kabuto who was finally sleeping 'Soundly' and soon he too was fast asleep.

Jiriku: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Please forgive any miss spelled words or bad grammar. I'm sooo sorry it took so long to get it finished.

Sasuke: What made you pair me with Orochimaru and Kabuto!! Of all people!! I would've rather been paired with my brother!!

Jiriku: Don't tempt me.

Sasuke: Oh please dear god don't tell me your planning to pair me with Itachi?

Itachi: Too late. She's already writing the story.

Sasuke: WHAT!? Where'd the hell you come from?

Itachi: Mom and Dad.

Sasuke: ...

Jiriku: Boys behave. Well now my secrets out. Please be looking for my next story. It's called "The Forbidden Touch" It's an ItachiXSasuke song fic story. Also to those who have read "A Fox's Paradise" I will be updating the latest chaps hopefully by the end of the week. Please comment because if I don't get comments I can't get cookies for Gaara.

Gaara: I want a cookie!! Please comment so I can have my cookies!!

Naruto: Hay Gaara I have your cookie jar!!

Gaara: What!? GET BACK HERE NARUTO!!

Jiriku: *shakes head* Until next time. ^/-\^


	2. I'm so sorry!

I'm sooooo sorry! *bows a hundred times over* I didn't relize that the rest of my story for "A Uchiha, A Medic, and a Snake" didn't save to the actual story. Please forgive me. I hope that you will like the rest of the story and as a gift for my stupidity I shall write a another story. Let me know if you would like a sequel for this story or if you want me to write a different story with the same characters or different characters. Once again I'm really sorry. TT/-\TT I do have a bit of more good news. I have finished all of "A Fox's Paradise" and I will have it all typed up and online soon. Along with a new story about Sephiroth and Measter Seymour Guado. It was a request from a friend (why a tradgic death for Cloud and Sephiroth finding comfort in Measter Seymour I will never know and why 2 characters from 2 totally different games I will never know.) Anyway I hope you will like it. Please let me know what you would like me to do.

~Jiriku


End file.
